


The Story Of My Clansman

by Metawarkitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cities, Clans, Corruption, Creatures, Fantasy, Fiction, Fighters, Folklore, Journey, Magic, Memories, Monsters, Multi, Mythological, Original work - Freeform, Protection, Revolt, Revolution, Tragedy, Travel, War, abilities, beasts - Freeform, magick, myth, pubs, ressurection, the empire, towns, twists, villages, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: A young girl from a dying clan sets off to find the descendants of the ancient warriors, in order to stop the Empire from waging war on her nation, she must protect her clan survivors, chase away the Empire and secure the future of her clan. The tale turns when her objectives are met, but she must continue the fight and liberate the world from a sinister plot that the Empire intends to carry out.





	The Story Of My Clansman

The rays of sun peer over the horizon, breaking the darkness of another peaceful night. Standing on a ledge, hair matching the warm autumn colours along with her gentle locks flowing in the morning breeze, the sight resembles the gentle swaying of a pale crimson sea at dusk. Peacefully, listening to the whispers of the forest and songs of the waking birds, she stands in her own silence. Eyes closed and her face pointed toward the sky.

She feels a gentle tug at her dress, she opens her eyes. Eyes she was uniquely known for having. Many people had praised and mocked her heterochromatic eyes, one a bright, intense colour resembling jade stones and the other, golden similar to that of a beasts', both beautiful and ethereal when stared at for too long.

Her eyes wandered and rested on the wolf cub, the cub desperately trying to get her attention. She nodded her head sadly, she understood what this meant, she began walking keeping a slow, meandering pace as she strolled down the pathway, through trees and shrubs until she finally arrived at the mouth of a den.

A few other cubs rush out to greet their friend, with hesitation and an aching heart, she walks into the cave.

"Sibeli..." Her softened voice calls out

"Inigo...welcome, my child" The wolf speaks in a weakened and straining voice

Inigo feels her chest tightening, hurting once again.

Inigo outstretches her hand, reaching and placing it upon the neck of the wolf.

Softly stroking and running her fingers through the pale grey fur, she caresses with much care.

"You have grown up wonderfully, continue to love us and be a part of our family" Sibeli says warmly

"Sibeli, I don't want you to go, but I know that it's time...even so, it's painful" Inigo speaks her heart towards the image of the weak wolf, the wolf that lay dying.

"You understand that it's time, my child. You must be strong" Sibeli speaks, these words being her loudest and most clear words, she closes her eyes and her body stills.

Inigo looks before her, saddened yet happy. Sibeli had lived a good life, a full life and finally died of old age. This was the great forest wolf, she had lived for a few decades before Inigo was born, Sibeli had given Inigo guidance, shared her wisdom and warmth. Essentially, Sibeli did act like a mother towards Inigo, the only motherly love she had known came from Sibeli.

In every experience, this wolf was and forever will be her mother.

The den that was silent was suddenly filled with the harmonious howls of the pack, their grief, sadness and memories rang out in perfect unison, almost as if the very sound were holding Sibeli's soul and carrying it towards the sky.

Sensing it was time, she stood and left the den. The wolves grieved in silence and celebrated the precious life that had lived.

Inigo stood on the ledge, letting out a howl of her own, to display her mourning and gratitude, listening to the echoes and finally another sound drifted to her ears...

Screaming? Shouting? Incoherent sounds came from the direction of her village, fearing something may have been wrong. Inigo rushed down from her ledge, running through countless shrubs and thickets along the way. Finally she stood at the bottom of her village, her body frozen and apprehensive...

The distressed cries of her clansman rung out as she saw countless soldiers, slaughtering her people with no mercy, the armed, the defenceless, the elderly, the young...there was no discrimination...Everyone was being murdered.

She glances and sees her father fighting some of the soldiers, staring once again at their armour and crests...she understands. The Empire, these are Empire soldiers.

She runs towards her father, grabbing a fallen sword she is ready to fight and die with her people, standing and shaking. Fear and desire overlap one another, leaving the lines between her thoughts a blurred mess.

Her father, being the chief has never once complained of his burdens or responsibilities, he carried it all and he was doing the same now. Fighting to defend, trying to protect, encouraging those around him to flee and seek safety, without regard for his own. Inigo runs, as he is within reach, a soldier out of nowhere and a sword is thrust into his chest, before her she sees the body of her father falling.

Rushing to his body, she props his head up as she tries to speak to him. He lays groaning, his body growing colder and straining weakly. Her heart beats faster, causing a violent pain in her eyes as every beat ricochets inside of her head, she looks around... The gruelling picture being painted...

The sickening smiles of the soldiers as they cut down innocent people, the sound of breaking bones, metal clashing, horrific screams and cries for help rise above the tyrannical screeching of the men causing this one sided slaughter.

Her mind shatters and falls into disarray. The dissonance of the gruesome visage was deteriorating any sliver of courage she had, drowning in her own despair even the sensation of her fathers blood soaking into her clothes was all sending her mind into retreat, until a warm hand laid, cradling her face pulled her back to the atrocious reality.

She looked down, staring into the kind eyes of her beloved father.

"Inigo, protect the children. Take them and get far away... protect our heart."

"Father, please, I'll fight" she said, her voice wavering and frightened

"No, Inigo, listen please. Take the children"

Her father used his last ounce of strength to place a bloodied necklace in her trembling hands.

"You are our clans greatest weapon and hope. I'm entrusting our future to you"

"It...is up to you now Inigo...." Her father says as the last ember of life fades from his face.

Closing her eyes and gathering her courage she stands up, saying goodbye to her father. She sees the children, huddled closely together and hiding. Shrunk back in fear as they remain backed into a corner, the soldiers believed they posed no threat and allowed them to watch the slaughter of their families...

Inigo runs towards them, instructing them to run and follow her. Promising she will protect them, whether by trust or instinct their bodies move; not by will, but by instruction.

They run, attempting to get away from the bloodshed and destruction, the older children desperately clutch and carry the infants and toddlers as they run with all their might.

As they run, some soldiers come after them. Inigo cuts them down, as she desperately tries to keep them together. Her sword stuck in the armour of one of the faceless soldiers, she picks up his sword...Staring and hesitating, this sword stained by the blood of her clansman, covered in the sin of bad intention of the soldiers...Growing sick to her stomach she drops the sword and continues running; guiding the children.

They stay quiet, hiding in an undergrowth of the thornless thicket. A small hoard of soldiers followed them hastily, blood thirsty and dripping with murderous intent, they surround Inigo and the children.

Inigo stands in front of the thicket, empty handed...She stands her ground, with the fire of hatred burning in her eyes for the disgusting people that stand in front of her, seeking the lives of innocent children.

Her hatred and anger swirl and resonate both in heart and soul... The soldiers speak with contemptuous smirks, smiles of utter bliss and expressions of nothing done wrong.

Her body shakes with rage, her teeth grinding and her fists clenched. There is no more restraint...she has no more self control left.

Her eyes meet the gaze of the man that stands closest to her, barely audible, a soft whisper muted by the breeze...

Her mouth moves forming a single word, a name? No one knows...

Attempting to avert the gazes of the children from a sight worse than that of the war happening in their village, she leads them away as they run creating a reasonable distance between them and the village.

As Inigo runs, briefly she stops to look at the soldiers by the thicket...Unrecognisable...Torn to shreds and mutilated piles of meat and armour lay in place of the humans that stood there.

Directing the children, she leads them to a place she believes will be the safest for now, she guides them towards the den of wolves.

They arrive, hurriedly she seeks shelter and approval of invitation, without hesitation the wolves allow the children in. Huddled in the back of the den, the children lay exhausted and crying, grieving and traumatised.

The wolves and children feel the grief of great loss, their hearts unite in their melancholy.

They wait, the sun has fallen low...The sky bloodstained by today, Inigo stands up.

"I'm going to see the village, try to find survivors and bring them here" She says to the children

"The wolves will keep you safe, do not leave, I will be back soon"

One of the girls speak "Wh-what if you don't come back?"

Inigo turns to her, comforting the crying face and heart of this child. "I will be back, I promise"

She turns and hurries out of the cave, staying low and sneaking through all of the alternative routes...She arrives back at her village...or what once was her village. The smell of war, the muffling scents of blood and soot dominate her senses, walking through...Plainly, obviously, she can see...there are no survivors.

Her heart grieves and her blood boils with indescribable rage, the panoramic view of destruction, ash and corpses litter the beautiful land of her people...She falls to her knees. The rising thought of giving up floats into her mind. Her eyes close as she tries to blind herself for a moment from the tragedy.

"It's...up to you now"

Her eyes shoot open and dart around frantically as she seeks out the voice that rung out so clearly, her fathers voice. Inigo hangs her head, waiting for the tears that never came and the screams that won't leave her mouth. Unable to cry nor scream, she steadies herself and stands up... Weakly, on trembling legs she looks at the necklace, the proof of her fathers life and now proof of her own. She clutches it tightly to her chest and steadies her resolve...

"I have to be strong..."


End file.
